Entities
Entities are paranormal creatures from the Infraworld that appear in Beyond: Two Souls. Gifted with exceptional powers, they appear to be predominately extremely dangerous and are seen to attack and kill the living. There are several variations of entities: Notable entities Aiden An entity which has watched over Jodie since she was born. He was the stillborn twin of Jodie. Aiden is very protective of Jodie, killing those that threaten her and coming to her aid when she cannot find her way out of a dangerous situation. Apart from showing hostility towards those that endanger Jodie, he is also very distrustful of Ryan when he and Jodie begin to get closer, showing anger and jealousy towards him as he sees him as a possible threat to Jodie. Aiden is very powerful, being able to possess human beings and use them to aid Jodie when she needs it. He can also strangle humans to death and destroy physical obstacles impeding Jodie's progress. Aiden can also heal Jodie, and anyone else that Jodie tells him to heal. Aiden can also produce a force field which can protect Jodie against physical damage (like heavy impacts or bullets) as well as against entities in some cases (Yé'iitsoh). Smoke Entities These are the most common form of Entity which appear in the game, their shape is formless and appears like black smoke, save for two reddish spots similar to eyes, and they may occasionally sprout something like a mouth with sharp teeth. These entities have been known to be invisible at times and only seen by Aiden and possibly Jodie, who from an early age targeted her due to her connections to the Infraworld via Aiden. Following her first night sleeping at the DPA Facility when she was attacked more violently than ever, Aiden was able to fend them off using his powers, causing Jodie to tell Nathan that Aiden was no longer scared of them as she had been. When Jodie was about 16, another DPA facility housing an experimental Condenser was activated, and mistakenly allowed dozens of the Smoke Entities through, resulting in Jodie and Aiden to be forced to shut the Condenser down. Despite her warnings not to see further Condensers be built, both the USA and Kazirstan built new facilities to study the Entities. An attempt by Aiden to rescue Jodie and Ryan from the Dragon Facility caused a breach, which allowed entities to breach the facility and kill the workers there. The Black Sun Facility experienced a massive breach when a deranged Nathan Dawkins reasoned that merging the real world and the Infraworld together would prevent death from occurring. This allowed a large number of Smoke Entities to breach the CIA Facility until it could be sealed. Housed Corpses - Things Yé'iitsoh An evil spirit summoned into the living world by a tribe of Navajo a few centuries ago. The Navajo had their village burned down and many of their people killed by white American soldiers, and summoned Yé'iitsoh in order to get revenge. This plan backfired, because once summoned, Yé'iitsoh killed the soldiers and the Navajo indiscriminately. Even though these events transpired long ago, this spirit still returns to the land of the Navajo, bringing trouble for Paul and his family. He usually attacks during the night, and the spirits of the Navajo that summoned him try to ward him off each night to protect their descendants. However, he somehow manages to materialize during the day, severely wounding Paul in the process. He is ultimately returned to the Infraworld through a ritual that Jodie and Shimasani, along with help from Jay, Cory, and Aiden, perform. If Aiden doesn't help the Navajo spirits drive Yé'iitsoh back in the rift; He escapes. If Paul is not healed by Aiden prior to performing the ritual, he will succumb to his injuries and die. Shimasani will die regardless. Sea Entity The Sea Entity is a humongous entity created by a condenser under the sea by the Chinese military. The creature features parts such as a fish rather like a sea serpent/lizard. It is mainly black with blue stripes. It has enough power to destroy the whole underwater condenser. In the end, the entity died in the explosion it caused. Black Sun Entity In the mythology, at archaeological scenes, the Plumed Serpent shows a man with a black sun within a yellow sun. In this manner the spinning of the sun and black sun shows a wheel crossing with an obfuscatory motion where four black rays move out of four yellow rays. The occult symbol refers to the structure and design of the Black Sun in the game which features yellow and black spirals. Out of the middle of the Black Sun are black ghost-like entities with two red eyes and some lost souls. The entities are hostile against human and circulate around the Black Sun's boundary. Category:Entities